The present invention relates to an adapter, and especially to an adapter with a fuse and an indicator and capable of using as a plug.
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art plug is illustrated. The plug mainly has a casing 1. Two male terminals b and c, connecting wires d, and connecting holes e are installed in the casing 1. Another ends of the two parallel male terminals b, c are connected with two elastic pieces f and g so as to be formed as a receptacle. Although the connecting wires d, and connecting holes e are installed for removing electric static charges, but the receptacle and plug are extended from the two male terminals to another end of the casing a and then is coupled with preset elastic pieces f and g. Therefore, no safety device is installed between the receptacle and the plug. Also, no device may cause the user to know the condition of the electric devices. Therefore, as circuit is interrupted or the load of the current is over the burden of the circuit, or abnormality occurs, it is very possible that a dramatic accident such as fire accident may occurs. Therefore, the prior art structure is necessary to be improved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an adapter with a fuse and an indicator and capable of using as a plug.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides an adapter with a fuse and an indicator and capable of being used as a plug. The adapter mainly includes an upper cover and a lower cover. Two parallel male terminals and two parallel female terminals are installed in the upper cover and lower cover. An indicator is connected to the two parallel female terminals. By controlling the contact of the positive and negative electrodes of the indicator with the two female terminals, the user can know whether the electric device is working in normal condition. Other than arranging in a fixing way, the two male terminals may have the function of rotation by connecting them to a rotary unit. Besides, connecting pieces are used to connect the male terminals and female terminals. At one side, two connecting pieces are connected through a fuse. By the action of the fuse, as the current of the fuse is overloaded, the fuse will melt and break so that the connected electric devices are protected and thus accident is avoided.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.